The Hospital
by xx kaaat
Summary: "I had a friend once. She came to my window everyday at the same time." Slowly Doctor Haruno signed the words she remembered so fondly from her childhood, never leave.


_**The Hospital**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter One

* * *

><p>"Could you give me a little bit of background information dear?" Eleven thirty-six. Tick tock.<p>

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno and I was the youngest student to graduate from Blackberry College of Doctoral Science. I also minored in human behavior." Silence. "I live with my brother in an apartment. We've been on our own for almost seven years. My parents passed away when I was twelve, and I lived in Blackberry for eight years because of that. I just moved back recently, give or take two weeks ago."

"And what made you want to take human behavior so seriously? You've made it very clear that you'd favor that position over any other." For the first time in nearly two hours, the questionnaire showed a glimpse of interest in her eyes.

"Well," Don't think about the little boy. Don't think about the little boy. "I've always found it interesting to watch people and see the external reaction of one person to another. From the outside you see one side, and from the inside you see a whole different individual. Some would call that being a wallflower. However, I see it as a beautiful indication of a person. I find it perplexing; my _forte _if you would." Tick tock.

"Miss Haruno." Could it be? "Your entire resume is outstanding." Yes! "Right down to the punctuation. I'm so very impressed with your work. Not to mention, your quick wit." A glimmering smile. "You see, the reason we take these second interviews so seriously, is because we potentially grill our interviewees. We check for quick answers and collected personalities in difficult situations. In each trial you barely changed your attitude. Marvelous. I am so impressed with you Sakura."

The pinkette practically squealed in her chair. Her long pink locks bounced above her quivering body. "Oh! Lady Tsunade thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me!" Her emerald eyes glistened.

The blonde woman smiled. "Please, don't thank me Sakura. You are so well equipped for this job, and I have high hopes for you." Reaching beneath her desk, Tsunade slowly pulled a white coat. Just above where the left breast would fall, _Doctor Sakura Haruno, Behavioral Specialist, _was embroidered. "This is yours. It came in last week. I've known from the time I've called you that I'd hire you Haruno. Please, follow me." Tsunade slowly rose and headed toward her office door, Sakura close on her heels.

"Afternoon Tsunade." Shizune, Tsunade's quirky receptionist, beamed. "Congratulations Doctor Haruno." Just as she'd began, Shizune was immediately back to her work on the small computer opposite her. Following Tsunade through the lobby of the hospital, Sakura quickly realized where she was headed.

"Your code is seven three four eight. You'll find it on the first page of your acceptance letter." Quickly entering her own number, Tsunade waited as the doors quickly opened before them. "Welcome to your new job Sakura dear. Here you'll find the staff lounge. Inside you'll find your mailbox. I'd say check it everyday, you never know when you'll be receiving new paperwork. Also, in your mailbox you'll constantly find letters asking for you to doctor a new patient, it's probably junk honestly. Anyway, here to your left you'll find the main doctors office." Silently the pinkette peered in. "That desk in the back corner is yours dear. At any time should you need to, you'll find access to any necessary site. All social media sites are blocked on our computers due to laws, you know."

"This is all so much to take in Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled, then sighed.

"Just a bit more." Quickly leaving the room, Tsunade made her way down the main hallway, Sakura slowly falling behind now. "Here you'll find the pharmacy. This is where the majority of our medicines are located. This is Ino Yamanaka." The woman motioned to a small blonde woman, obviously filing pills away.

"Hello." She smiled genuinely, then returned to her work.

"Ino has a few assistants, but she is our head pharmacist. She's in charge of everything. Every prescription goes through her, and each of her technicians administer pills each night to the patients. You'll never have to take care of that." Heading back out the door and across the hall, Tsunade opened a set of double doors. "This is the medical library. Every patient ever registered with is stored here, everything in alphabetical order. When I say every patient, I mean it. Even individuals who register and don't get accepted are filed away. They'll be filed in red folders. And the current residents of the hospital will always be stored here, up front in that cabinet. There is always a librarian in here during the morning hours, and the evening hours. If you need anything, they can help you with that." Leaving once again, Tsunade entered her code, and entered through two more double doors. "This is the administration of the building. Here you'll find people through all hours. There are multiple offices through here, but all you need to know is that there is a nurses station here, and at the other end of the hallway. If you turn left through those doors, you enter the meeting hall, and left leads toward where we have full staff meetings." Turning back through the doors, Tsunade made a right toward two more double doors. "Through these doors, you'll find the actual entrance to the patience and their rooms. There are a total of five. Four above ground, and then the basement where we hold iso patients."

Tsunade led Sakura to a small table and the two sat. "Iso?"

"Isolation. You must always check in, and always check out. Only doctors are allowed back there through all hours. Security is also allowed, but under restricted circumstances. Any other visitors, nurses and pharmacists are restricted to a twelve hour time block. This floor is the visiting area. The second floor is patient rooms. The third is the commons area. Anyone can be there at any given time during the normal twelve hour block. That floor is constantly monitored. The fourth floor is more patient rooms, and the fifth floor is the cafeteria floor. The cafe floor is the top floor because that gives the patients freedom to eat outside on our patio, get around a little bit and all that good stuff. The building is in the shape of a square, so... there's a little bit of random information. Haha." Tsunade smiled at her new doctor. "Got all that?"

"I'll better understand when I start."

"That's what I like to hear. I've got paper work to do, so if you'll excuse me. You're welcome to explore the given area. You start Monday morning, and I expect you to be here a little early so we can meet and I can give you your patient files, as well as speak to you about them. I should have them by the end of the night, or tomorrow morning. If I get them I'll e-mail you the documents so you can research a little this weekend." Quickly she stood up, seeming as if she was in a rush. "Goodbye Sakura!"

Sighing in relief, Sakura couldn't help but take a moment to rejoice in the fact that her new boss was now gone. After relaying information that would take days to remember in mere minutes, the blonde woman overwhelmed the pinkette. Although intimidating, she seemed to really care about her job, and hospital as a whole.

Taking in each and every inch, Sakura slowly re-examined each place introduced to her. Taking time to get to know the staff was something Sakura needed. Ending her second tour of the building, the pinkette practically fell into her reclining desk chair. The seat was so large that it could fit two of the doctor, and her feet barely touched the ground. Her desk was a dark mahogany that slightly curved around on the right, reminding Sakura of an overgrown desk from her high school years. Engraved on a gold plaque across the front read Sakura Haruno, Behavioral Specialist. The whole matter seemed surreal.

"Oh, you must be the new doctor." A deep voice pulled Sakura from her thoughts. "I'm Doctor Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi." This man stood at about six-four, and he was topped by bushy gray hair. He was very tanned, and his eyes were a deep charcoal color, and his left eye held a long scar. With a defined jaw, the man smiled.

"H-Hello! My name is Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you." Awkwardly, the pinkette pulled herself from her chair and made her way midway toward the office. Kakashi stood almost a whole foot taller than her.

"Nice to meet you too!" Kakashi smiled, following the pinkette back to her desk, sitting just before her, at the table opposite her. "You're quite the step up from our last doctor. I have to say, I don't feel the need to watch my back all the time." Catching Sakura's expression, Kakashi hesitated. "Doctor Kabuto wasn't the nicest fellow, and his patients constantly complained about him. He was transferred to another hospital, and I have to say.. we were all really happy and there was almost a party." Kakashi smiled once again.

"Well, good to know. I hope my patients will enjoy my company, as well as the staff here." Doctor Hatake took in the woman's appearance as she spoke. She was a very pale woman, with deep emerald eyes and pink bow shaped lips. She had a soft jaw line that smiled as she deepened her conversation of wanting to become a doctor. Her hair was a peculiar shade of pink that fell to her lower torso. Her bangs were pulled back with merely a small black headband, matching her black dress that flowed at the end. Upon her arms were mid-sleeves that showed her small arms. She was petite; beautiful. "Anyway, I'm rambling now Mr. Hatake."

"I must say, as lighthearted as you seem, you'll be the perfect fit here. We've a large variety of patients and you'll come to grow on most." Kakashi smirked. "When do you start?"

"Monday. That gives me time to let the new 'work' thing settle in."

"Well, I can't to work alongside my new co-worker Monday."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hospital - The Hospital - The Hospital - The Hospital - The Hospital<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hell yes! Shall we celebrate with wine? Or vodka?" Sakura couldn't help but smirk at her brothers' reaction.<p>

"I'll go with vodka." Her once perfect locks were now in a loose bun atop her head. "I say we order Chinese take-out and have a Netflix night? We haven't had one of those in awhile Sasori." Sakura reached for her bottle.

"Fine with me, Deidara's up north with his family this weekend." Sasori was a taller man with tan skin, red shaggy hair, and light brown eyes. His sister was the light of his life, and the two had always been dependent on each other. "I'll call." He gulped from his bottle. "Throw me the phone."

Sakura Haruno had a life that revolved around two things. The study of people and her brother Sasori. She never had any friends, except one from her childhood whose name she didn't know. Sasori was seven when Sakura was born, and from the moment she was born the two were best friends. All through Sakura's infant stage, Sasori moved his bed into her nursery watching over her each night. When Sakura was twelve and Sasori nineteen, Mr and Mrs Haruno were killed in a horrific automobile accident involving a semi, and four other cars. After the death of their parents, the two moved to Blackberry Town with their aunt. Blackberry had a population of one hundred and fifteen. The Blackberry College of Doctoral Science accounted for eighty-four percent of the population. Being one of the youngest and most educated graduates, Sakura gained her degree at the age of twenty. Four months after her graduation, she and Sasori moved back to Goldenrod City, back into where their house once stood, now townhouses, just across the street from Goldenrod Psychiatric Institution.


End file.
